UnderAppreciated Kunoichi
by Siberian Phoenix
Summary: the girls leave thinking everybody thought they were weak but when they come back many people are surprised how strong they have become and who is their teacher and why is she so feared
1. Chapter 1

A pink haired girl talking to a black haired boy. Suddenly you hear the boy say " Sakura,

you're probably the weakest girl I know" You could see the fire light up in the girl's

eyes. " You shouldn't be talking. This is coming from the guy who thought he was soo

weak he went to train with the pedophile Orochimaru for a while." His eyes lit up in

anger and a bit of shame? " Sakura, do not bring that up ever again. You are still the

weakest girl I know." Then she said, "Fine Sasuke if you think I'm weak you won't mind if

I leave" The she turned on her heel and walked away.

* * *

A blonde girl talking to a brown haired boy whose head looked like a pineapple. You the

hear the boy say " Ino just give up. You're too much of an air head to lead a squad, All

you think about is your hair and Uchiha. ." he said with a snarl. " I am not an airhead

Shikamaru. How would you know if I were an airhead. Huh! You were soo busy being

lazy that you couldn't come on missions with us." His eyes flashed but there was

uncertainty behind his eyes which only someone who knew his for a long time

could see. " Ino! This doesn't change how I feel about girls leading squads. They

are just weak and deserve to be left behind." The girl's eyes were dull with sadness.

" You really think I'm weak Shikamaru", she says finally defeated. Then she turned

and walked away.

* * *

A brown haired girl talking to a boy with dark lavender hair. They were walking in a

meadow with rocks everywhere. Suddenly the girl trips on a rock the boy catches

her. " Tenten you are so blind. Couldn't you see the rock right in front of you?"

he said very seriously and also tiredly. " Gosh Neji. I don't have the Byakugan like

you do so I can't see everything." she said a little bit miffed. " Well you should be

able too. Don't tell me that I've been training with you all for nothing and you are

just as weak as you started out." He said with no joke in his eyes. " Neji don't be

rude" she admonished. " well it is true because you are weak and I am strong. I'll

bet you are weaker than Naruto was when he was a genin." Neji said with a trace

of regret in his eyes but Tenten was so mad she couldn't see it. " Well **Neji** I guess

I'll leave your genius self alone then. Have fun finding a new training partner."

Tenten said with fire in her eyes. " It doesn't matter. I was going to get a new

training partner anyways because you are not letting me rise to my full potential."

Neji said stoically. Tenten's eyes hardened and she walked off and disappeared.

* * *

A girl with the same dark lavender hair was training in a meadow with dark green

grass. You could see a blonde boy watching her and correcting her when whe did

something wrong. Finally he said, " Hinata just give up already because you are

never going to get this jutsu down." " Yyes Ii aam Narruto-kun. Haave you llost ffaith

iin mee allready? Ii thought yyou trusted mme," she stuttered. "It is not that I don't

trust Hinata chan I am just being realistic. You will never be a strong kunoichi. Believe

it!" he said harshly but he seemed sad when he said it like he was reluctant to do it. Her

eyes filled with tears that threatened to spill out. His gaze softened but his voice didn't.

He went on to say, " Yeah Hinata-chan just give up already you will never master this

jutsu. I bet my pride on it." She started to cry and she said " Nnaruto-kkun Ii thoought

yoou trussted mee." She sobbed and she ran away crying.

* * *

Sakura went to the place that she always went when felt sad or depressed or in this case

both. She was thinking _Why am I still here? Its obvious that no one wants me here any _

_more except maybe Naruto. I should just leave no one would care. _She just kept walking.

Thinking, that she would decide to either leave or stay, when she got to her special place.

Sakura kept arguing with her inner _Why was I in love with him. He is an ice cube. But he _

_is so handsome but also he is so complex. He pretends like he doesn't have emotions but I _

_know he does. Because the whole time he is trying to hide his pain for his dead family _

_and his anger at his older brother for murdering his family either because he doesn't _

_want us to worry or he doesn't want us to think he is weak. He is soo obsessed with _

_power. Will he ever find out that power isn't every thing. ._She walked for a while in the

village but then she opted for a trail in the woods. Then she saw a flash of yellow. She

thought _So Ino-pig is following me huh. Let her she will be of so surprised when I call her _

_out._Sakura smirked thinking that she couldn't wait until she go to her special spot. Then

fate seemed to have other ideas. She got lost and ended up in a beautiful meadow. Tree

absolutely overflowing with flowers. Sakura thought she had never been in a more

peaceful, serene, and calming place.

* * *

Ino kept walking, a depressed glomy air surrounding her. She decided to follow Sakura

since she had nothing better to do and she wanted to talk to her but Sakura looked like

she wanted to be alone. More tears fell down Ino's face as she thought about what

Shikamaru said to her. _Does Shikamaru really think I'm an airhead?Is he really that self _

_absorbed? I knew he never liked me. He always called me troublesome. I hate that word. _

_I should leave no one likes me except forehead (Sakura), Tenten, and they _

_will come with me but if they don't I'll leave anyway and when I come back I'll be _

_stronger and smarter than ever._ Ino never realized how much time had passed and suddenly she saw

Sakura stop and and she looked at where she was. Her mouth dropped open in shock. The

meadow surrounding her was gorgeous. The air was filled with the scent of flowers.

Sakura's voice jolted her out of her daze " Ino just come out already. I know you are

there. Ino started to cry and Sakura said " Ino stop crying my problems are bigger than

yours." This started a whole fight about whose problems are bigger.

* * *

Tenten walked for a while and when Neji was out of sight she broke into a run. _Damn _

_that Hyuuga. He always is able to make me feel soo weak. He probably doesn't care that _

_I'm gone. If I leave he probably won't even notice I'm gone. I should leave because _

_obviously no one cares whether I'm here or not._ Tenten kept on walking eager to reach

her favorite training place. The sun shined brightly Tenten sulkily thought _That sun has _

_no business being bright and happy. Why do people smile? This is no reason to laugh _

_about. Oh why am I thinking like this? Am I in love with that ice cube, poor excuse for a _

_human, bastardly Hyuuga?No I cant be because he is the worst person in the world. He _

_treats me like I am beneath him. But he has beautiful white eyes and the most well built_

_body. Oh why am I talking like this? Okay its official I have either gone insane or I am in _

_love with Neji Hyuuga. No I cant be in love with Neji Hyuuga because I am thinking of _

_kicking him where the sun don't shine._ Tenten kept arguing with herself in her mind but she was getting

no where because how do you argue with yourself? Soon enough she found herself in a

beautiful flowery meadow perfect for watching the clouds or in Tenten's case throwing

kunai. Tenten was a blonde girl and a girl with pink hair talking and suddenly they started

fighting. _Sakura and Ino are fighting again. I can't deal with this. I have my own_

_problems to deal with. _But anyways Tenten went to go see what was the problem and

settle the fight.

* * *

Hinata ran and ran until all she could do was flop down and sob and the tears never

stopped. She got up again and began running. The villagers looked at her and whispered

but for once she didn't care because the person she admired most in the world told her

she was weak. _I can't believe Naruto-kun would say that about me.( _Since she is thinking

she doesn't stutter) _I actually thought he was beginning to notice me. I was naïve enough _

_to think that we might get together one day. Fat chance. _Hinata sobbed louder and willed

herself to run faster. _I have to get out of here. If Naruto-kun sees me he might laugh at me _

_and I wouldn't be able to take that much. I hope Sakura understands. Maybe I should just _

_leave. Do you thing that the girls would go with me?_ Finally Hinata skidded to a stop.

She kept crying and she felt very alone in the world. _I'll bet even Tenten doesn't get _

_treated this badly by Neji-neechan. That reminds me. I shouldn't let Neji-nee chan find_

_out about this because he will either laugh and call me weak or he will go on a rampage _

_and Naruto will think that __**I **__am weak. _She looked up and for a moment forgot what she

was crying for because all she could see was a meadow filled with life. The bright colors

blinded her. Then Hinata heard voices she looked to the side and saw Sakura and Ino

crying and fighting at the same time. Then she saw Tenten go and talk to them and

Sakura and Ino started blubbering at the same time. Then Hinata started to cry and ran up

to them.

* * *

The four girls met in the middle. One standing apathetically, one sobbing so hard the

birds flew away, one crying angry tears of hatred, and one cursing the world for being

bright and happy on this sad day. Tenten said " If I didn't know better I'd think that

we're all here for the same reason." " We might be if all the guys insulted your ninja

skills somehow and made you feel worthless." Ino said bitterly. The girls stood in a

circle quietly and looked sad until Hinata decided to pipe up. Tttahhatt wwaass

mmee. NNaarrutoo-kuun caalledd mee weaak annnd saaiid Ii shooould quuitt bbeeinng

aaa kunnooichii" Hinata stuttered sadly. " Hina-chan! Naruto did not say that to you! I

thought he liked you!" Sakura exclaimed. " Want me to beat him up for you?" Tenten

said sadistically. Because she had been itching to hit something or someone since Neji

blew her off. " Noo tthatt iss ookkay Ttennttenn-chaan" Hinata stuttered. " Oh man! I've

been itching to hit something ever since Neji decided to call me weak" Tenten said. "

Tenten, Neji didn't!" Ino said. " Oh yes he did!" Tenten said angrily. " I guess all of the

boys called us weak. Tenten your prediction came true after all" Sakura said sadly. " You

know Tenten, you should become a fortune teller. You'd make a bundle!" Ino said,

halfheartedly trying to make the mood lighter. " I was thinking guys that maybe we

should help each other train. Then we can become stronger." Sakura said. "Yeah! I could

teach you guys more about genjutsu. Since my families jutsu rely on genjutsu." Ino said

excitedly. " And I could teach about weaponry and aim." Tenten said. " Ii couullld

teeaach abbboouut taaiijuttsu bbeccaausee mmy tecchniique relliess onn taaaiijuutsuu."

Hinata stuttered. " I was thinking I should teach you guys more about ninjutsu because

my super strength doesn't come from being strong you know." Sakura said. The four girls

nodded their heads and gave their approval of the plan. They decided to meet here in the

meadow if they could find it again because it was perfect for teaching and learning all

four styles of fighting. Suddenly Tenten had a great idea. " You guys if I put this seal

here we can poof here whenever we want!" she said. "Oh my gosh! That is the best idea

ever!" Ino yelled. Finally the girls said their goodbyes and parted ways. The person in the

shadows said " These girls are interesting. I will watch their practice sessions and see if

they are worth mentoring. And if they are, I will take them with me on my journeying.

Hopefully they don't mid leaving. But I get the feeling that I won't have any trouble

convincing them because they all seem like they are thinking of leaving anyways.

" Then the person took off silently and the meadow was empty once more.

* * *

Hari-chan: Yeah well Shikamaru-kun has something to say to the reader now don't you Shikamaru.

Shikamaru: Yeah yeah. Troublesome woman.

Hari-chan: What was that!

Appears with a flamethrower in one hand and a humongusly big sword in the other

Scary music plays in the backround

Shikamaru: ( Gulp) Hari-chan does not own Naruto. Now put away the weapons!

Hari-chan: Good boy

Skikamaru: Troublesome woman

Hari-chan: What did you say

Shikamaru: Nnothing

Hari-chan:OK Well bye everyone

Shikamaru: Yeah yeah. Bye


	2. Author's note Extremely sorry

**I am soo sorry and I will try to get the next chapter up ASAP and please review my self esteem is going way down**

**I also need ideas for how this story should go on. Total writer's block**

**I love all my readers even though I don't have that many. **

**Special thanks to clover for giving me the push to go on.**


	3. I'm sorry

Ok, I had the second chapter all written up but my computer crashed and then I realized that I had lost all the will to continue with this story. I know that if I continue it, i'll just screw it up and I don't want to do that to you guys. I personally hate people who do things like this and now I know I'm a hypocrite but I just can't do this anymore. So my story is now up for adoption so someone please adopt and make it better than I ever could.

I'm really really sorry.


End file.
